Ziggs
Ziggs verursachen periodisch % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} |magisch}}. Dies ist gegen Strukturen % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}|magisch}} erhöht}}. |leveling = |description2 = Die von Kurze Lunte wird jedes mal um Sekunden verringert, wenn Ziggs eine seiner Fähigkeiten verwendet. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| verwendet, so wird Kurze Lunte nur auf das Primärziel angewandt. |video = Ziggs-P }} }} | }} |collision radius = 75 |effect radius = 180 |width = |speed = 1700 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ziggs wirft eine springende Bombe in den gewählten Bereich, die bis zu 2 mal vom Boden abprallt und weiter springt. Die Distanz eines jeden Sprungs hängt von der initialen Wurfdistanz ab. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn die Bombe einem Feind trifft oder an das Ende ihrer Reichweite gelangt, explodiert sie und fügt allen Feinden in der Nähe |magisch}} zu. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| können sowohl den Zusammenprall mit der Bombe, als auch deren anschließende Explosion blockieren. Eine Blockade des Schadens absorbiert jedoch nicht die Flächenschaden anrichtende Explosion. |video = Ziggs-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |Startet nach der Detonation}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ziggs wirft eine explosive Ladung in die gewählte Gegend, die ihre Umgebung und nach 4 Sekunden oder bei Reaktivierung explodiert. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn die Sprengladung explodiert, verursacht sie |magisch}} und alle nahen gegnerischen Einheiten um bis zu 250 Einheiten vom Explosionszentrum weg. Wenn Ziggs von der Explosion getroffen wird, er 500 Einheiten weg (er erleidet keinen Schaden). |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Die Explosion der Sprengladung kann zerstören, wenn sie unter einem bestimmten |hp}} liegen. Solche Türme erhalten eine sichtbare Markierung. |leveling3 = % des maximalen Lebens des Turms|hp}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| folgt der Spielphysik. Je näher sich eine Einheit am Explosionszentrum befindet, desto weiter fliegt diese weg. Steht die Einheit genau oben drauf, so wird sie nur hochgeworfen. * Die Sprengladung ignoriert Ziggs, wenn er gerade benutzt. Ziggs wird jedoch von der Sprengladung abgebrochen. |video = Ziggs-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 16 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ziggs bestückt den gewählten Bereich mit 11 Minen, welche für bis zu 10 Sekunden bestehen bleiben. |leveling = |description2 = Minen explodieren bei Kontakt mit Gegnern, diesen für Sekunden und verursachen |magisch}}. Gegner, die bereits von einer Mine geschädigt wurden, erhalten von weiteren nur 40 % des Schadens. |leveling2 = %}} }} |Gesamter Einzelzielschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Eine explodierende Mine schädigt zwar nur einen einzelnen Gegner, wird jedoch dennoch als Flächenfähigkeit klassifiziert. * blockieren eine einzige Mine an Schaden. |video = Ziggs-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Innerer Radius |custominfo = 250 |description = Ziggs setzt seine ultimative Schöpfung ein, die 20px|link= Megainferno-Bombe, welche er zum gewählten Zielgebiet schleudert, wobei diese in einem 350 Einheitenradius gewährt. |leveling = |description2 = Getroffene Gegner erleiden |magisch}}, Ziele im Epizentrum erhalten 50 % mehr Schaden. |leveling2 = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}|Epizentrums-Schaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und bei der Aktivierung oder in ganz bestimmten Winkeln beim Landen blockiert werden. * Der gewählte Zielbereich ist für Verbündete permanent sichtbar, für Gegner erst kurz vor dem Einschlag der Bombe. * Die Bombe fliegt maximal Sekunden und minimal 2 Sekunden, wenn bei der Ausführung Ziggs das Epizentrum war. |video = Ziggs-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 8 % erhöht. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 15 % verringert. cs:Ziggs en:Ziggs es:Ziggs fr:Ziggs pl:Ziggs pt-br:Ziggs ru:Зиггс zh:吉格斯 |Hintergrund= Geschichte ? Unberechenbar, gefährlich, ja, auf jeden Fall. Aber ziemlich brillant!| }} Mit seiner Vorliebe für große Bomben und kurze Lunten ist der Yordle Ziggs eine wahrlich explosive Naturgewalt. Die Assistentenstelle bei einem Erfinder in Piltover wurde ihm schnell zu langweilig und er freundete sich mit einer verrückten blauhaarigen Bombenlegerin namens Jinx an. Nach einer wilden Nacht in der Stadt befolgte Ziggs ihren Ratschlag und zog nach Zhaun. Dort frönt er ungestört seiner Faszination für alles Explosive und terrorisiert die Chem-Barone sowie normale Einwohner im ewigen Bestreben, etwas in die Luft zu jagen. Der Hexplosions-Experte Ziggs kam mit einem Talent für das Herumfriemeln auf die Welt, aber seine chaotische, hyperaktive Art war untypisch für Yordle-Wissenschaftler. Da er ein verehrter Erfinder wie Heimerdinger werden wollte, verfolgte er mit wahnsinnigem Eifer ein ambitioniertes Ziel nach dem anderen, wobei ihm sowohl seine explosiven Misserfolge als auch seine noch nie dagewesenen Entdeckungen immer wieder neuen Mut machten. Bald schon gelangte die Kunde von Ziggs’ explosiver Experimentierfreude auch an die berühmte Yordle-Akademie in Piltover und ihre angesehenen Professoren luden ihn ein, sein Können zu demonstrieren. Aufgrund seiner charakteristischen Tendenz für die Missachtung von Sicherheitsvorkehrungen fand die Präsentation jedoch ein jähes Ende, als der Hextech-Motor, den Ziggs vorführte, überhitzte und schließlich in die Luft flog, wobei er ein riesiges Loch in der Mauer der Akademie hinterließ. Die Professoren klopften sich den Staub von den Kleidern und bedeuteten ihm eindringlich zu gehen. Am Boden zerstört bereitete sich Ziggs darauf vor, in Schande nach Bandle zurückzukehren. Doch bevor er seine Heimreise antreten konnte, drang eine Gruppe zhaunitischer Agenten in die Akademie ein und nahm die Professoren als Geiseln. Das Piltover-Militär verfolgte die Gefangenen bis zu einem zhaunitischen Gefängnis, doch ihre Waffen waren nicht in der Lage, die befestigten Mauern zu zerstören. Fest entschlossen, sie zu übertrumpfen, begann Ziggs damit, an einer neuen Art von Waffe herumzuexperimentieren, und stellte schnell fest, dass er seine unglückselige Zerstörungsgabe nutzen konnte, um die entführten Yordle zu retten. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Ziggs eine Reihe kraftvoller Bomben entwickelt, die er liebevoll „hexplosiv“ nannte. Mit seinen neuen Kreationen im Gepäck, die nur darauf warteten, zum ersten Mal getestet zu werden, machte Ziggs sich auf den Weg nach Zhaun und schlich sich auf das Gefängnisgelände. Er feuerte eine gigantische Bombe auf das Gefängnis ab und sah mit Entzücken zu, wie die Explosion ein Loch in die verstärkte Mauer riss. Als sich der Rauch gelegt hatte, kletterte er in die Anlage und schlug die Wachen mithilfe eines Hagels weiterer Bomben in die Flucht. Er eilte zu ihrer Zelle, sprengte die Tür aus den Angeln und geleitete die gefangengenommenen Yordle in die Freiheit. Als sie in die Akademie zurückkehrten, würdigten die nun demütigen Professoren Ziggs mit einem Ehrentitel – Dekan der Zerstörung. Da er nun endlich Anerkennung gefunden hatte, nahm Ziggs den Titel an und war erpicht darauf, seine immer größer werdende Bandbreite an hexplosiven Vorrichtungen in ganz Valoran zu vertreiben. Alte Geschichte werden wollte, verfolgte er mit wahnsinnigem Eifer ein ambitioniertes Ziel nach dem anderen, wobei ihm sowohl seine explosiven Misserfolge als auch seine noch nie dagewesenen Entdeckungen immer wieder neuen Mut machten. Bald schon gelangte die Kunde von Ziggs’ explosiver Experimentierfreude auch an die berühmte Yordle-Akademie in Piltover und ihre angesehenen Professoren luden ihn ein, sein Können zu demonstrieren. Dank der ihm eigenen Missachtung von Sicherheitsvorkehrungen fand die Präsentation jedoch ein jähes Ende, als der Hextech-Motor, den Ziggs vorführte, überhitzte und schließlich in die Luft flog, wobei er ein riesiges Loch in der Mauer der Akademie hinterließ. Die Professoren klopften sich den Staub von den Kleidern und bedeuteten ihm eindringlich zu gehen. Am Boden zerstört bereitete sich Ziggs darauf vor, in Schande nach Bandle zurückzukehren. Doch bevor er seine Heimreise antreten konnte, drang eine Gruppe zhaunitischer Agenten in die Akademie ein und nahm die Professoren als Geiseln. Das Piltover-Militär verfolgte die Gefangenen bis zu einem zhaunitischen Gefängnis, doch ihre Waffen waren nicht in der Lage, dessen verstärkte Mauern zu zerstören. Fest entschlossen es besser zu machen als sie, begann Ziggs damit, an einer neuen Art von Waffe herumzuexperimentieren, und stellte schnell fest, dass er seine unglückselige Zerstörungsgabe nutzen konnte, um die entführten Yordle zu retten. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Ziggs eine Reihe kraftvoller Bomben entwickelt, die er liebevoll „hexplosiv“ nannte. Mit seinen neuen Kreationen im Gepäck, die nur darauf warteten zum ersten Mal getestet zu werden, machte Ziggs sich auf den Weg nach Zhaun und schleichte sich auf das Gefängnisgelände. Er feuerte eine gigantische Bombe auf das Gefängnis ab und sah mit Entzücken zu, wie die Explosion ein Loch in die verstärkte Mauer riss. Als sich der Rauch gelegt hatte, kletterte er in die Anlage und brachte die Wachen mithilfe eines Hagels weiterer Bomben zum Rennen. Er eilte zu der Zelle, sprengte die Tür aus ihren Angeln und geleitete die gefangengenommenen Yordle in die Freiheit. Als sie in die Akademie zurückkehrten, würdigten die gedemütigten Professoren Ziggs mit einem Ehrentitel - Dekan der Zerstörung. Da er nun endlich Anerkennung gefunden hatte, nahm Ziggs den Vorschlag an und war erpicht darauf, seine immer größer werdende Bandbreite an hexplosiven Vorrichtungen nach Valoran zu bringen. ? Unberechenbar, gefährlich, ja, auf jeden Fall. Aber ziemlich brillant!| }} |-|1.= Ziggs kam mit einem Talent für das Herumfriemeln auf die Welt, aber seine chaotische, hyperaktive Art war unter den Yordle-Wissenschaftlern untypisch. Da er ein verehrter Erfinder wie werden wollte, verfolgte er mit wahnsinnigem Eifer ein ambitioniertes Ziel nach dem anderen, wobei ihm sowohl seine explosiven Misserfolge als auch seine noch nie dagewesenen Entdeckungen immer wieder neuen Mut machten. Bald schon gelangte die Kunde von Ziggs’ explosiver Experimentierfreude auch an die berühmte Yordle-Akademie in Piltover und ihre angesehenen Professoren luden ihn ein, sein Können zu demonstrieren. Dank der ihm eigenen Missachtung von Sicherheitsvorkehrungen fand die Präsentation jedoch ein jähes Ende, als der Hextech-Motor, den Ziggs vorführte, überhitzte und schließlich in die Luft flog, wobei er ein riesiges Loch in der Mauer der Akademie hinterließ. Die Professoren klopften sich den Staub von den Kleidern und bedeuteten ihm eindringlich zu gehen. Am Boden zerstört bereitete sich Ziggs darauf vor, in Schande nach Bandle zurückzukehren. Doch bevor er seine Heimreise antreten konnte, drang eine Gruppe zhaunitischer Agenten in die Akademie ein und nahm die Professoren als Geiseln. Das Piltover-Militär verfolgte die Gefangenen bis zu einem zhaunitischen Gefängnis, doch ihre Waffen waren nicht in der Lage, dessen verstärkte Mauern zu zerstören. Fest entschlossen es besser zu machen als sie, begann Ziggs damit, an einer neuen Art von Waffe herumzuexperimentieren, und stellte schnell fest, dass er seine unglückselige Zerstörungsgabe nutzen konnte, um die entführten Yordle zu retten. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Ziggs eine Reihe kraftvoller Bomben entwickelt, die er liebevoll „hexplosiv“ nannte. Mit seinen neuen Kreationen im Gepäck, die nur darauf warteten zum ersten Mal getestet zu werden, machte Ziggs sich auf den Weg nach Zhaun und schlich sich auf das Gefängnisgelände. Er feuerte eine gigantische Bombe auf das Gefängnis ab und sah mit Entzücken zu, wie die Explosion ein Loch in die verstärkte Mauer riss. Als sich der Rauch gelegt hatte, kletterte er in die Anlage und brachte die Wachen mithilfe eines Hagels weiterer Bomben zum Rennen. Er eilte zu der Zelle, sprengte die Tür aus ihren Angeln und geleitete die gefangengenommenen Yordle in die Freiheit. Als sie in die Akademie zurückkehrten, würdigten die gedemütigten Professoren Ziggs mit einem Ehrentitel - Dekan der Zerstörung - und schlugen ihm vor, diese neue Form des Yordle-Einfallsreichtums der Liga der Legenden vorzuführen. Da er nun endlich Anerkennung gefunden hatte, nahm Ziggs den Vorschlag an und war erpicht darauf, seine immer größer werdende Bandbreite an hexplosiven Vorrichtungen auf dem größten Testfeld der Welt zur Anwendung zu bringen: den Richtfeldern. ? Unberechenbar, gefährlich, ja, auf jeden Fall. Aber ziemlich brillant!| }} }} Beziehungen * Ziggs wurde für Piltovers Yorlde-Akademie für Wissenschaft und Fortschritt zum Dekan der Zerstörung, nachdem er und andere Professoren aus einem zhaunitischen Gefängnis befreite. * Obwohl sich ihre Persönlichkeiten ähneln, graust sich Ziggs vor , weil sie ihn ständig umarmen will.Jinx AMA auf reddit - Beitrag von RiotRansom ** Jinx glaubt, Ziggs sei nur ein Produkt ihrer Fantasie. Genauer gesagt, des Gewissens. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Ziggs Poolparty Screenshots.jpg|Poolparty-Ziggs Ziggs Schneetag Screenshots.jpg|Schneetag-Ziggs Ziggs Meisterarkanist Screenshots.png|Meisterarkanist Ziggs Skins ; : * Sein Grinsen und sein Ohrring könnten an Cheshire Cat aus anlehnen. ; : * Er lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt an die an. * Im Hintergrund sind Figuren zu sehen, welche ähneln. ; : * Im Vordergrund ist zu sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Das Splash-Art zeigt ihn, wie er gerade dabei ist, seine zu werfen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Die Grundidee kam von "MaTTcomGO" und wurde immer wieder von den Spielern angefragt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** In seinem Splash-Art sind , , , und in ihrer Schwimmkleidung zusammen mit und zu sehen. Im Vordergrund sind , und in ihrer Schwimmkleidung zu sehen. ; : * Sein ist eine Anlehnung an . * Folgendes ist auf seinem Splash-Art zu sehen: ** in der unteren linken Ecke ** Spielautomaten von , , und ** Ein Symbol von in der oberen linken Ecke * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2012 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** * Seine Bomben werden zu Schneekugeln. * Der Schneemann, den er während seines baut, hat seinen Kopf falsch herum. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Poolparty - Login Screen| Arcade 2017 - Login Screen| Ziggs Arcade-Explosion - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Ein Schneemärchen der Winterfreuden Winterfreuden 2016 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| Bösewichte rocken „Arcade 2017“-Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| Ziggs Art Spotlight| Ziggs Figure turnable| Willkommen an Bord Odyssee Animierter Trailer – League of Legends| Ziggs VFX Update| |-|Galerie= Ziggs Konzept 1.jpg|Ziggs Frühes Konzept 1 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs Konzept 4.jpg|Ziggs Frühes Konzept 2 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs Konzept 3.jpg|Ziggs Frühes Konzept 3 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs Konzept 0.jpg|Ziggs Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs Konzept 5.jpg|Ziggs Konzept 2 Ziggs Statue Konzept.jpg|Ziggs Statue Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Alex Flores) Ziggs Konzept 2.jpg|Ziggs Model 1 Ziggs Model.png|Ziggs Model 2 Ziggs Statue model 01.jpg|Ziggs Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Ziggs Statue model 02.jpg|Ziggs Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Ziggs Statue Promo.jpg|Ziggs Statue Model 3 (by Alliance Studio) Ziggs Titan Render.jpg|Titan Ziggs ungenutztes Model(vom Riot-Künstler Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Ziggs ungenutzte Granate Konzept.jpg|Grenadier Ziggs ungenutzt Konzept Ziggs Durchgeknallter Konzept.jpg|Durchgeknallter Ziggs Konzept Ziggs Grobes Konzept.jpg|Grobes Ziggs-Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Kirsten Zirngibl) Ziggs Schneetag- Konzept 0.jpg|Schneetag-Ziggs Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Ziggs Schneetag- Konzept 3D.jpg|Schneetag-Ziggs Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran) Ziggs Schneetag- Konzept 2.jpg|Schneetag-Ziggs Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran) Ziggs Schneetag- Konzept 1.jpg|Schneetag-Ziggs Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran) Ziggs Schneetag- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Schneetag-Ziggs Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler James Strehle) Poolparty- Ziggs Promo.png|Poolparty- Ziggs Promo Ziggs Meisterarkanist Konzept.jpg|Meisterarkanist Ziggs Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Thompson) Ziggs Meisterarkanist model 01.jpg|Meisterarkanist Ziggs Model (vom DragonFly Studio) Arcade 2017 Promo.jpg|Arcade 2017 Promo Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Ziggs Schlachtboss- Konzept 01.jpg|Schlachtboss-Ziggs Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Steve Zheng) Ziggs Schlachtboss- model 01.jpg|Schlachtboss-Ziggs Model (vom DragonFly Studio) Worlds 2017 Promo Konzept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Yordle Camp Promo.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo (von den Riot-Künstlern Cesar Rosolino und Carlos Luzzi) Yordle Camp Promo Konzept 01.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo Konzept (von den Riot-Künstlern Cesar Rosolino und Carlos Luzzi) Odyssee- 2018 Promo 01.jpg|Odyssee- 2018 Promo Alte Splash-Arts Ziggs Major Ziggs S alt.jpg|1. Major Ziggs Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Ziggs Major Ziggs L alt.jpg|1. Major Ziggs |Trivia= Trivia * Ziggs wurde von Meddler designtChampions and their Designers und war dessen erster Champion.Meddlers erster Champion ** RiotManton war Teil des Entwicklerteams zur visuellen Regie.RiotManton visual direction ** RiotRunaan und Harrow entwickelten die kreativen Aspekte von Ziggs.RiotRunaan Ziggs creative aspects * Ziggs wurde nach dem Designer Ziegler benannt, dessen Spitzname "Ziggs" ist.Ziegler auf twitter * Anfangs sollte Ziggs' seine ultimative Fähigkeit werden, doch man entschied sich letztendlich für die .Video: PAX EAST discussion 2015 * Ziggs Grinsen ähnelt dem der Cheshire Cat (Grinsekatze) aus Illustrationen und Adaptionen von Alice im Wunderland. * Ziggs ist einer weniger Champions, die einen Massenkontrolleffekt auf sich selbst anwenden können. * Ziggs' Tanz ist der "Midget Superstar Dance".Video: Ziggs dance reference Champion-Vorschau - Ziggs, der Hexplosions-Experte ;von NeeksNaman Champion-Vorschau - Ziggs, der Hexplosions-Experte Vielen von euch ist aufgefallen, dass es schon einige Zeit her ist, seit das letzte Mal ein Yordle zur Liga der Legenden gestoßen ist. Da uns bewusst ist, dass Yordle-Liebhaber eine ziemlich kurze Lunte der Toleranz haben können, wollten wir euch versichern, dass ihr bald einen weiteren kurzen Helden erwarten könnt. Nur um das klarzustellen, es gibt absolut keinen Grund dafür, durchzudrehen, Amok zu laufen, verrückt zu werden oder auf irgendwelche andere Art und Weise außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Beispielsweise würden wir damit beginnen, uns Sorgen zu machen, wenn wir mitbekommen würden, dass ihr irgendwie so etwas zusammenkritzeln würdet: center|640px Solche fragwürdigen Schemata sind ein klares Warnzeichen für hirnverbrannte Machenschaften und solche wird es in der Liga der Legenden nicht geben! Natürlich sind solche mysteriösen und wie Bomben wirkenden Blaupausen nichts zum Lachen, wenn sie sich nicht gerade im Besitz eines ausgebildeten Experten befinden. Trainierte, haarige kleine Hände wie diese gehören allerdings zu Ziggs, dem Hexplosions-Experten. Dieser turbulente Techniker mit einem Hang zur Pyrotechnik sollte euer Verlangen nach einem weiteren Yordle stillen können! Champion-Enthüllung: Ziggs, der Hexplosions-Experte ;von NeeksNaman Champion-Enthüllung: Ziggs, der Hexplosions-Experte Seid gegrüßt, Beschwörer! Manchmal möchte man ein bisschen ausrasten. Manchmal möchte man etwas einfach nur hinwerfen. Und manchmal möchte man etwas in die Luft jagen, nur um dabei zuzusehen. Falls ihr irgendeinem dieser Punkte zustimmt, dann sollten wir uns über , den Hexplosions-Experten, unterhalten. Was euch bei Ziggs sofort auffallen dürfte ist, dass er nichts geschenkt bekommt - es benötigt einen starken Wurfarm und ein gutes Zielvermögen, um das Meiste aus ihm herauszuholen, während man Sicherheit und Vorsicht gegen Unmengen an Schaden eintauscht. Ziggs lässt über den Boden springen - eine neue Skillshot-Mechanik - die seine Gegner in Stücke reißen sollen, vorausgesetzt, er kann deren Bewegung richtig einschätzen. Neben einer Ladung an Sprengstoff hat Ziggs auch noch ein Arsenal verrückter Asse in seinen winzigen Ärmeln. Ziggs kann einen ganzen Bereich abriegeln und Gegner über kurze Distanz zurückstoßen, wenn er diese zündet, aber er kann die Druckwelle auch ausnutzen, um sich selbst gezielt wegzuschleudern. Ist er aber zu übereifrig, wird er sich mit langen Abklingzeiten konfrontiert fühlen, die ein zu voreiliges Nutzen seiner Fähigkeiten mit Verwundbarkeit abstrafen. Ziggs ist ein direktes Beispiel für unsere neue Designrichtung bei Champions, durch die er ein tiefes und einmaliges Spielerlebnis bietet. Seine Stärken und Schwächen stechen deutlich hervor (weil er beispielsweise nicht zuverlässig treffen kann, können wir ihm mehr Schaden und Reichweite zugestehen) und die Meisterung seiner Fähigkeiten wird auch erfahrene Beschwörer fordern. P= ;Kurze Lunte left|64px Alle 12 Sekunden verursacht Ziggs nächster normaler Angriff . Diese Abklingzeit verkürzt sich jeweils, wenn Ziggs eine Fähigkeit einsetzt. |-|Q= ;Springende Bombe left|64px Ziggs wirft eine springende Bombe, die verursacht. |-|W= ;Sprengladung left|64px Ziggs wirft eine explosive Ladung, die nach 4 Sekunden oder wenn diese Fähigkeit erneut aktiviert wird, detoniert. Die Explosion verursacht an Gegnern und . Ziggs wird ebenfalls weggestoßen, erleidet aber keinen Schaden. |-|E= ;Hexplosives Minenfeld left|64px Ziggs verstreut Annäherungsminen, die bei Feindkontakt explodieren, verursachen und . |-|R= ;Megainferno-Bombe left|64px Ziggs seine ultimative Schöpfung ein, die Megainferno-Bombe, die er über eine gewaltige Distanz schleudert. Gegner im primären Detonationsbereich erleiden mehr Schaden als diejenigen, die sich weiter entfernt befinden. |patchhistory= V10.3: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 8 % erhöht ⇒ wird um 10 % erhöht. V10.2: * ** ⇒ * ** 400 ⇒ 500 * ** % ⇒ % V9.2 - Hotfix vom 29.01.2019: * ** Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, durch den der Geräuscheffekt dieser Fähigkeit weiter abgespielt wurde, nachdem sie frühzeitig ausgelöst wurde. V9.1: * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt deinem Team jetzt, welche Ziele sich in Reichweite befinden! * ** ** Diese Fähigkeit verwendet nicht länger den klassischen Grafikeffekt für Zauber mit hoher Reichweite. V5.6: * ** Kosten: 50/60/70/80/90 Mana ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70 Mana V4.13: * ** Abklingzeit: 120/105/90 Sekunden ⇒ 120 Sekunden auf allen Rängen V4.12: * ** Kürzere Lunte: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Abklingzeit von „Kurze Lunte“ nicht ordnungsgemäß verringerte. V4.11: * Allgemein ** Lauftempo: 330 ⇒ 325 * ** Detektionsradius zum Auslösen der Explosion: 180 ⇒ 150 V4.5: * Allgemein ** Angriffsreichweite: 575 ⇒ 550 V4.2: * ** Schaden von 16 + (7 / 8 / 9 / 10 * Stufe) zu 16 + (4 / 8 / 12 * Stufe) reduziert. ** Schaden auf Stufe 1 und 18 bleibt unverändert *** AP-Bonusfaktor von 35% auf 25 / 30 / 35% reduziert. * ** Schadensreduzierung gegen Vasallen erneut hinzugefügt. (40% Schaden für jede weitere Mine nach der ersten) V3.13: * ** Der maximale Schaden wurde von 139 auf 150 erhöht (skaliert nun nicht-linear). * ** „Springende Bombe“ wird nun ausgeführt, wenn sie außerhalb ihrer maximalen Reichweite zielt (und feuert auf die maximale Reichweite in Richtung des Ziels). * ** Der Radius wurde von 275 auf 325 erhöht. * ** Der Schaden bei mehrfachen Treffern an Vasallen ist nicht mehr verringert. ** Der Schadensradius pro Mine wurde von 135 auf 150 erhöht. * ** Verursacht nun doppelten Schaden an Vasallen. V3.9: * ** Kann nun im Flug reaktiviert werden, wodurch „Sprengladung“ bei der Landung detoniert. ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1600 auf 1750 erhöht. ** Die Weite des Zurückschlagens wurde von 350 auf 400 erhöht. ** Die Abklingzeit beginnt nun, wenn „Sprengladung“ ausgeführt wird, nicht erst, wenn sie detoniert. V3.02: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Klangeffekt beim Zünden einer Mine nicht abgespielt wurde. * ** Wird nicht mehr verbraucht, wenn Augen angegriffen werden. V1.0.0.154: * ** Die Anzeige der Abklingzeit wird nun präziser angezeigt, wenn Kurze Lunte verfügbar ist. V1.0.0.151: * ** Verursacht nun 150 % Schaden an Strukturen. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Ziggs wird nun weiter zurückgeworfen. ** Gegner werden nun weiter in die Luft geschleudert. * ** Der Schaden an sekundären Zielen wurde von 75 % auf 80 % erhöht. V1.0.0.145: * ** Fixed: Der Ablaufton von Sprengladung wird jetzt korrekt abgespielt. V1.0.0.143: * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 30/27/24/21/18 Sekunden auf 26/24/22/20/18 Sekunden verringert. V1.0.0.142: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60/70/80/90/100 auf 50/60/70/80/90 verringert. V1.0.0.139: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, der verursachte, dass Zigg´s Passiv nicht funktinieren würde, während er gesilenced war. *** Zigg´s Bugfix wurde unbeabsichtigterweise nicht den Patchnotes hinzugefügt. Wir entschuldigen uns für eventuell dadurch entstandene Verwirrungen. V1.0.0.138: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den für „Hexplosives Minenfeld“ eine stärkere Verlangsamung als vorgesehen angezeigt wurde. V1.0.0.135: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/90/100/110/120 auf 70/80/90/100/110 verringert. ** Die Wirkdauer der Verlangsamung wurde von 2 auf 1,5 Sekunden verringert. ** Der Schaden durch weitere Minentreffer wurde von 50 % auf 40 % verringert. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Durchgeknallter Ziggs Partikel auf der Karte hinterließ (Hotfix am 21.2.). V1.0.0.133: * Hinzugefügt. }}